Vampire Hunter D HurtComfort 1
by Etagirl
Summary: Not every job D takes on is glamorous or has to do with him fighting some powerful Noble. However even the simplest of jobs can go awry under the right, or rather wrong, circumstances. Just a simple little Vampire Hunter D HC I whipped up, it's my first Vampire Hunter D fanfic so please don't judge too harshly! This fanfic is based off of the first animated movie and Bloodlust.


It was just an ordinary job like any other, it shouldn't have been difficult at all. Just a few average-level vampires that had gotten a bit too big for their britches and decided to raid the nearest town and kidnap all its young women. But how could D have predicted the complications that would soon ensue?

Shavira, a small village oasis in the punishing, scorching heat of the desert that surrounded it. It was barely a blip on the map and D was simply passing through, as usual. As he strode in on his black cyborg horse, he noted the abysmal state some of the village's buildings were in. He saw townspeople carrying tools and planks of wood, trying to fix the damage.

Left Hand chuckled, "Ooh, heheh. Looks like some village got ransacked. I smell a job, don't you, D?"

D remained silent, choosing to ignore his partner's callous remark. He noted that every able-bodied individual was working to repair the town, young and old, man and woman. But he also noted the conspicuous lack of young women helping. He saw middle-aged and even a few older women but no young women.

As D passed, people could not help but turn their heads to gawk. He stood out greatly against the desert sands, a black figure on a black stallion yet his skin was pale as snow. Naturally, the villagers regarded him with suspicion, staring warily at him. Some appeared frightened, while others seemed to glare.

Suddenly one man spoke up, "Who are you? Are you another one of them vampires? Your kind ain't welcome here! The last thing we need is more of those blood-sucking freaks!"

"Daddy, no! Don't provoke him!" A little girl ran to the gruff man's side, hugging his leg.

D gave the man but a moment's thought, then continued on towards the town tavern. He dismounted, and as soon as he walked in many suspicious eyes turned accusingly in his direction.

The tavern owner looked at him and shook his head, "Sorry, we don't serve your kind here. You'll have to go someplace else."

D looked at the man, turned around, and left.

"Ugh, but the nearest town is miles away! And that desert sun can't be good for you, D! You're gonna get sunlight syndrome!" complained Left Hand.

D looked down, "Hush, we can't force them to let us stay here. We'll just go to the next village."

As D once again mounted his horse and began to leave, a voice from out of nowhere called to him.

"Wait, wait!" A hefty man with a moustache came running towards him, "I know what you are! You're a vampire hunter, aren't ya? You have to help us!"

D paused, turning around.

The pudgy man huffed and puffed as he leaned over next to D's horse, "I'm glad I caught ya! My sincerest apologies, our village recently suffered a vampire attack and we ain't used ta strangers like yourself so you'll have to excuse my people's rudeness! They're really not all bad. They're just scared, decent, people! I'm the mayor, by the way."

"Tell me more about this attack," D said.

"So you'll consider taking the job? Alright! Let's discuss this further in my office!"

* * *

Not too long later, D was standing in the mayor's office in front of his desk. The mayor sat in a big, swivelling chair behind it. The office itself was rather small and humble, but at the same time nothing to sneeze at.

"You see," began the mayor, "A few nights ago these vampires descended on our town, destroying our buildings! They stole our cattle and food, among other things, but worst of all they kidnapped all our young women! I fear they may be planning to use them as food, or to embrace them!"

"I see," replied D, "do you know where these vampires came from?"

"I think they had a hideout in a cave not far from here. They seemed to keep mostly to themselves until recently. That's probably where they're keeping those poor girls! Please, vampire hunter, won't you save them?"

"Very well then, I'll do it."

"Yes! Thank you, kind sir, thank you SO much!"

"...For a price."

The mayor's face dropped, "O-oh… yes, of course. How much?"

D thought about it, "A million dollars. Also, I can't guarantee anything. If they have already been turned, I will have to kill them."

"F-fair enough…" the mayor sighed, "I'm sure I can convince the townspeople to scrape together the funds, if you'll only bring the girls back safely and show them you're not a threat."

"...I can't promise anything," D turned and left.

"Hah… please let them be okay… Please let my dear Nancy be okay…" the mayor muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Well then, looks like we've gotta job! Hmm? But don't you think it would be wise to rest for a bit before heading out? Maybe wait until nightfall? I don't want you over-extending yourself in the sun again!" Left Hand warned.

"It will be fine, don't worry."

"You always say that…" Left Hand sighed as D gave a little kick to his horse, setting off into the desert.

Not long after the two left, a young lady rode up beside him on her own horse. She wore armor and had a crucifix and crossbow, meaning she must be a hunter.

"Hey! I'm Rita! So you're a hunter, too, eh? I was told another hunter had been sent out on this expedition already, but I wasn't expecting a dhampyr! Well, just because you accepted the job first, don't think I'll go easy on you or share the prize money when I rescue those women first!"

D glanced at the woman riding beside him. She had pretty blond hair, tied back in a ponytail. Her hazel eyes seemed to shine with life, and ruddy, freckled skin. He could smell the sweetness of her virgin blood. His heart skipped a beat.

"Well, see ya there! Hyah!" Rita gave her horse a kick and sped off.

"Hey, I know she's a cutie, but are you gonna let her show you up like that?!" Left Hand yelled.

D gave his horse a small kick in turn, and galloped after her.

* * *

The cave was further than D had thought, because it had been hours since they first set out. Or perhaps it just felt that way, it didn't help that the sun was mercilessly beating down on the pair and there were virtually no landmarks to keep track of their progress. It felt almost as though the desert would just go on forever, but fortunately D could finally see the cave in the distance. Rita charged on ahead, recklessly riding into the cave with no hesitation.

"Wait!" D tried to warn her, but she was already gone. Besides, he didn't have time to worry about her. A large, hulking figure appeared from beneath the ground, a mutant.

"Who dares to enter my masters' lair?" It shouted in a loud, booming voice.

"I do," said D.

"Intruder! You must die!" It cried, swiping at him with its massive hand.

D effortlessly dodged the attack, leaping off his horse. He drew his sword, ramming it into the belly of the mutant. The creature howled in pain, swiping again at D, this time hitting him.

"Ngh!" D was thrown a few feet away.

However he quickly recovered, retrieving his sword and once again stabbing it into the beast. It retaliated, and this went on for a few minutes before D made short work of it.

Once the mutant lay motionless on the ground, D poked it with his sword to ensure it was dead. Satisfied, he turned to enter the cave but suddenly a sharp pain shot through his body.

"Ugh!" D cried, clutching his head.

"Huh?! D, what's wrong?!" Left Hand yelled.

D could feel the sunlight burning his skin, sapping away all his energy. A sudden drowsiness over took him, and he began to feel extremely warm. D fell to one knee.

"Oh no… oh no no no! Don't do this to me, now! Come on, D get up! Dammit, I told you we should rest!"

D groaned and tried to stand up, but immediately fell to his knees again.

"Shit… hurry and dig a hole for yourself, D, or you'll be a goner!"

But just then a piercing scream came from the cave. It sounded like Rita. D summoned all his strength and charged in.

"No, no D! Forget her, worry about yourself!" Left hand protested.

But D wouldn't listen. He arrived there to find Rita in the grasp of a male vampire, baring his fangs, about to bite her.

D threw his sword, impaling the vampire before it could even scathe her skin. The sword landed and stuck in the other side's cave wall.

"Heh, look! A vampire shish-kabob!" Left Hand laughed anxiously.

However the first vampire's angry compadres leapt at D, hissing. D made quick work of them, too.

D then rushed to the young woman's side, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, just a little stunned, that's all. Are the others alright?"

D looked around, it seemed Rita had taken care of a fair number of the other vampires herself before he'd gotten there. The young women held captive all seemed to be okay, just shaken.

D nodded, "Yes, they're fine. Let's get them back to the village."

However as soon as they stepped out into the sunlight, D again fell to his knees, groaning.

"H-hey! Are you okay?!" Rita yelled.

"D-don't worry about me… get the others to safety. I'll be fine…" D tried to crawl back into the cave.

Rita looked hesitatingly at her horse and the others and back at D, "I'll be right back, okay?!" She took off with the young ladies in tow.

D managed to limp back into the cave and begun digging a hole for himself. The fever was even worse now, and his whole body felt weak. He had trouble keeping his eyelids open.

"Dammit, D! Why do you do this to yourself?! Nevermind, just dig faster!" Left Hand commanded.

D tried his best to dig a bit quicker but it was no use. He was already at his limit. He could feel his consciousness fading. All strength left his arms and body and D slumped over, fainted.

"No! Not good, not good!" Left Hand tried fruitlessly to wake D and, failing that, dig a hole himself. He was just one hand though. Was this the end?

Suddenly the sound of a horse whinnying came from outside. Rita had returned!

She ran back into the cave, "I'm back! I brought the villagers to the halfway point and gave them directions to go the rest of the way! They should be alright, the vampires that kidnapped them are all dead and they said they are familiar with that part of the desert!"

When D did not respond, Rita stepped closer.

"D…?" Rita nudged his unconscious body and he fell over, "D!"

"You have to help him!" cried Left Hand.

"Eek! A talking hand!"

"Gee, thanks… come on, help me help him!"

"Uh, um, right! What do I do? What's wrong with him?!"

"He's a dhampyr, he's suffering from sunlight syndrome. Ever heard of it? He should be fine if we get him buried underground, just make sure to leave his head above ground, okay?"

"Oh, um, okay… will you be alright though?"

"Heheh, I'll be fine, sweetcheeks. Thanks for caring, though. I won't suffocate or nothin', so go ahead and bury him."

Rita quickly began digging a hole, when she finished she put D in it and felt his forehead.

"Ah, he's burning up! What do I do? How can I reduce his fever?"

"Nothin' you can do, I'm afraid. I'll go away on its own, don't worry. For now all you can do is let him rest."

"Okay…" Rita fidgeted nervously.

Left Hand laughed, "Don't worry, we've been here before, him and I! He'll be fine, he just needs rest! Okay, cover us up now! Oh, and Rita? Please, stay by his side. He's extremely vulnerable in this state."

"Don't worry, I won't leave him alone," she smiled. "Oh, by the way, I never caught your names!"

"The quiet guy's D and you can call me Left Hand!"

"Ah, okay, nice to meet you two! I'm gonna cover you up now, alright?" And so Rita did, being careful to leave D's head exposed.

In the meantime, the sun began to set and storm clouds began to roll in. Rita found a couple of sticks and started a fire.

* * *

Hours passed, and Rita fretted over the dhampyr's unconscious, barely breathing body. But Left Hand had said to wait and so that was all she could do. She went out and caught one of the many small animals of which the desert they inhabited. She begun roasting one on the fire when D at last began to shift and turn.

"Nnnngh…" D moaned weakly, instinctively trying to get up to find some shelter.

When he found he could not move he opened his eyes to find he was already buried in the ground. He turned his head to look at Rita sitting by the fire.

"Ah, you're awake! How do you feel?" Rita asked, relieved that he was still alive.

"Fine… thanks. Th-the villagers…" D rasped.

"They're okay, don't worry. I took them to the halfway point and they said they could find their way from there. You really scared me, you know? I thought you were dead! I didn't know dhampyrs were weak to sunlight…"

D coughed, "Only… sometimes."

"Huh?"

"Dhampyrs… typically every six months need to rest and stay out of the sun. I only need to every five years, however."

"Wow, really? How come you're so special?"

"It's a long story…"

"I'm listening!" Rita smiled.

D coughed again. He felt a little better, but his body still ached and he still felt extremely weak. His fever had gone down but it was still somewhat there. His only comfort came from the cool, soft dirt that surrounded him.

A terrible weariness overcame him, and he found he had difficulty keeping his eyelids open. All he wanted to do right now was sleep.

Rita noticed the man having trouble staying awake, "Oh… sorry. You're probably still really tired. Don't worry, I won't leave your side. Just get some rest."

D hated being so vulnerable, but at the moment he was so tired he could hardly care less. He breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes. D felt his body sinking into sleep. Already the delusions of dreams begun to cloud his mind.

Rita couldn't help but smile and laugh a little, D looked so cute, struggling to stay awake. She couldn't deny, either, that he was also extremely good-looking.

"Goodnight, D," she said.

"Good…night… Ri…" D's voice grew softer and trailed off.

Upon hearing his slow, rhythmic, breathing, Rita relaxed. He was finally asleep, and it seemed like from here on out he'd be okay. Still, just to be sure, Rita decided to at least stay with him until morning.

"Sleep tight D… just rest now, okay?" Rita caressed his cheek, brushing a strand of hair off his face.

She couldn't help herself, she had no idea how old he actually was but D appeared to be a rather attractive young man and she was of that age when young women and men are given to the whims of their hormones. She thought he looked so peaceful and beautiful when sleeping, almost like a prince…


End file.
